FIX A HEART
by TheatreNerdx3
Summary: This my first series! Basically, Cat is abused by her alcoholic mom and her dad is dead. She moved from Chicago to Hollywood and is new to Hollywood Arts. She comes across a handsome Beck on her first day. Will they fall in love or will it all crumble to pieces? This story and others are also on my YouTube channel. My username is WWERocks620. M FOR SWEARING AND PHYSICAL ABUSE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So, this is my first story here on FanFiction, but I have been reading stories on here for a long time. I have been writing stories on YouTube though for over four years. If you want to check that out, my username is WWERocks620. This story is going to uploaded to YouTube as well as FanFiction. Well, I hope you guys enjoy. DON'T BE TOO BRUTAL! ;D**

FIX A HEART / Chapter 1

~ Cat's POV ~

I quickly opened my eyes and sat up in bed. I looked around. Pink walls, pink desk, pink Pear laptop, pink side table, pink Clap-On lamp, pink bed, pink sheets, pink comforter, PINK EVERTHING. If it wasn't pink it was white. Looks just like my room back in Chicago.

Then there is corner of my room by my desk is reserved for my 51 stuffed animals. I keep my favorite purple giraffe on my bed though.

Wait! I just won another one last night in a claw machine.

52 stuffed animals.

Pink is supposed represent happiness. White and stuffed animals are supposed to be innocence. I am not happy though. I just pretend. And I hold tightly to my innocence because that's all I have. I'm a five year old girl trapped inside a sixteen year old girl's body.

My mom yelled up to my room, "Caterina, get your ass up NOW! If your not done in fifteen minutes I swear I will come and beat your scrawny ass. You'll be walking it to school on the first."

She tells me that every morning and means it. A few months ago, when we were still Chicago, I accidentally took sixteen minutes ago and I was forced to walk 5 miles to school, in the pouring rain, with bruises all over.

I miss my dad. I was a daddy's girl growing up. When I was eight though, he was found dead in my parents' bedroom. Nobody knows what happened to him. We don't know if he killed himself, if it was an accident or if he was murdered.

I quickly jumped in the shower. It took five minutes. The hot water felt so nice on the welts on my back. My mom got drunk a few nights ago and gave me these for reading in bed with the light on at eleven o'clock at night. If you couldn't guess, she is an alcoholic.

I ran to my room and quickly got changed. I put on my favorite for my first day at Hollywood Arts. I was wearing a long-sleeved, light pink shirt that said "Oh La La!" with a dark pink skirt and thin black belt. I wore light pink, boot-type lace-up heels. I had a dark pink headband with a big bow on it in my curled hair. For my jewelry, I am wearing white pearl stud earrings, a long three-stranded pink pearls necklace with a pink bow on it, a thick bangle covered in pink flowers on my left hand with a white wristband that says "FREE" in rainbow colors and a white pearl bracelet with a diamond bead on my right hand with the same wristband that says "HUGS".

So, I auditioned for Hollywood Arts last week. I had to beg them to let me have an audition this far into the year. After my audition, they said they would put me though immediately since the year was already half way through. I guess they liked me! I sang "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys. I really put everything I had into this audition because I wanted to go so, so bad. The only time I feel remotely happy is when I perform.

I finished just before my fifteen minutes were up. My mom gave me a death glare for that. We quickly got into the car and drove to school in silence. Once we pulled up, she grabbed my shoulder and said, "You be home by 5:00 Pm. School gets out at 2:00 PM, so that gives you three hours to do whatever the hell you want. And I will not be picking you up. You'll have to find some way home every day. If you're not home by 5:00 PM sharp, you will get your ass beat. Understood, bitch?"

I shook me head and responded, "Yes."

She smiled deviously, "Good. Now, get the fuck out my car. I've got a date in an hour."

I got out of the car. She drove away so fast that the tires screeched and left smoke. It was 7:30 AM. That gave me thirty minutes to get my schedule and tour the school for myself. I look around the large campus. It was so colorful, bright and beautiful. Everybody was smiling, laughing, dancing, singing and practicing.

I stumbled upon this place called Asphalt Café. It's where the kids at Hollywood Arts have lunch and even breakfast if their early. I saw a group of kids sitting at a table right in the center. Most of them were eating breakfast except for one person. This guy was sitting on the top of the table, playing his guitar as his friends listened and ate. He was tall and muscular. He had longish, dark hair. The kind you want run your hands though all day long. He had naturally tan skin. I couldn't see his eyes though because he was looking down at his guitar.

After staring at him for a minute, he finally looked up. He had gorgeous, dark brown eyes. Only thing was that when he looked up at me, he caught me staring at him.

Great! Now he thinks I am a creep. Awesome way to start your first day Hollywood Arts, Cat Valentine.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! ~ XOXO Gina :) x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! If you guys enjoy please review. Now, read away! BAT FOREVER ;D**

**_FIX A HEART / Chapter 2_**

**_~ Cat's POV ~_**

My first day of school actually went really well! I was so scared everybody was going to hate me and judge. You know, I'm a girl with red velvet cupcake hair, loves the color pink, and acts like she is five, but nobody did! I haven't been so happy since…well, I can't really remember the last time I was happy.

My schedule goes like this:

1st Period - Theatre

2nd Period - Geography

3rd Period - R&B Vocal

4th Period - English

5th Period - Geometry

6th Period - Technical Design & Production

7th Period - Biology

8th Period - Dance (A mix of ballet, jazz, tap and contemporary)

I love all of my classes! They're so fun and interesting. The only down side to today, other than my mother, was I had five classes with that amazingly gorgeous guy that caught me staring at him this morning (Theatre, Geography, English, Biology and Dance).

My luck sucks.

It is 2:30 PM right now. I have to be home by 5:00 PM. I decided since I had some time to explore more of the campus. I came to the biggest dance studio in the school. It looked like it could hold forty people. I took off my shoes before walking on the marley dance floor. There were mirrors everywhere. They lined two of the four walls forming an L shape. The lights were so bright. The room just filled with so much light. It made you feel a shining star.

I used to dance when I was little, before my father passed away. I did ballet and jazz. He was the one who paid for my classes and drove me to them every Saturday and Sunday. My mom hated it. She thinks dance is utterly stupid and completely useless. My dad completely disagreed. He used to love coming to my recitals. I think he really just loved seeing me happy and on stage. My mom pulled me out though when he died. That is when I started getting into singing. It was the only way I could express myself at the time. Now, singing is my whole life! I am excited to learn how to act though and I miss dancing, but singing is my favorite. But now that I am at Hollywood Arts, I can do all three all the time.

I stepped into the middle of the dance floor. I stared at myself in the mirror. My skin glowed in the light. I felt like I could do anything and conquer anything when I performed.

After a few minutes, I saw somebody standing behind me in the mirror. I turned around and gasped, frightened by the stranger. Once I finally calmed down, I realized it was that guy. How many times am I going to humiliate myself in front of him? "Umm, hi…" I said shyly to him.

"It's OK. You don't need to be scared of me. I just came to get my PearPod. I left it here during Dance." he said with a smile.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Beckett Oliver, most people call me Beck though. You are?" he replied, sticking out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Caterina Valentine, but please call me Cat. I hate Caterina. It doesn't suit me. " I told him as I shook his hand. He laughed and flashed me a grin, "Why? I think it's a pretty name. But you are right. Cat fits you much better."

I finally smiled at him, "Thank you," I looked down up at a clock in the room, "well, I gotta go. I've got to get home by 5:00 PM."

I began to walk away before he grabbed me by the shoulder and said, "Why? It's only 2:45 PM. How far away is your house?"

"Five miles. I have to walk back," I told him with a sarcastic laugh.

Beck shook his head, "Oh no, you're not walking five miles to your house. You can catch a ride with me in my truck."

I gave a huge smile and threw my arms around him, "Thank you so much!" I pulled away once I realized what I was doing. I started getting shy again and said as I tucked some hair behind my ear, "I did not want to walk all that way."

He laughed, telling me, "It's alright. I understand. And I like hugs." He winked at me and I blushed a bright, rosy pink.

**_~ Beck's POV ~_**

So, I decided to take Cat out for ice cream. She saw this little ice cream shop as we were driving called "Crazy Steve's Dream Ice Cream!" and went nuts. I figured we had a little time before she had to get home. She got a waffle bowl with mint chocolate chip while I got a chocolate dipped cone with rocky road. Cat felt terrible that she had no money to pay for it, but I told her not to worry. We sat down at a booth and talked for a little while.

I came to find that Cat is a very beautiful person in every aspect. She is just the sweetest and most lovable person I have ever met. She told me that she just moved here from Chicago, IL and that even though were being nice to her, I'm here first friend here. Cat seemed so innocent and fragile yet so full of life. She probably never stops smiling. She also told me her dad passed away when she was eight. That made me feel absolutely awful. Somebody as kind as her does not deserve that.

**_- A FEW MINUTES LATER -_**

We pulled up to Cat's house, and I parked my truck. She suddenly became upset. I touched her shoulder and asked, "Cat, is everything OK?"

She looked up at me with a fake smile, "Yeah, Beck! I'm totally fine! Thank you for the ice cream and driving me home."

"If you say so, Cat." I said to her, even though I didn't believe she was alright. Before she got out the car, I asked her, "Hey, Cat, would you want to go to a carnival this Friday?"

"Oh my gosh! Yes! I would love to. That would be awesome," she told me, giving me a real smile that spread from ear to ear.

"Great. We will go right after school. Meet at the Asphalt Café, OK?" I said to her. She nodded happily and hopped out of the car. As I drove away, I could see her waving in my rear view mirror. I chuckled at the red-headed sweetheart.

_~ Cat's POV ~_

I think I am in love with Beck Oliver.

**THANKS FOR READING! IF YOU LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW! ~ XOXO Gina :) x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. One of the things that kept me pretty busy was I got to MEET DEMI LOVATO on July 14th. I got the VIP package for her concert, so I went to the sound check party, meet and greet, and I was right by the stage for the concert! It was the best day of my life! She is my idol. Her story and her music inspires me everyday :DDD ❤**

**Also, I never really got to introduce you guys to the cast. Since I started this story on YouTube and moved it to FanFiction, it is mixed with characters from different shows and movies. Mainly VICTORiOUS! Though, but still. Here is the cast:**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver**

**Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West**

**Leon Thomas III as Andre Harris**

**Victoria Justice as Tori Vega**

**Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro**

**Demi Lovato as Rosie Gonzalez**

**Carlos Pena Jr. as Carlos Valentine**

**Nicole Anderson as Macy Misa**

**Nick Jonas as Nick Lucas**

**Selena Gomez as Carter Mason**

**Maria Canals-Barrera as Connie Valentine**

**Weird for some people? I know. But please give it a chance. I do this all the time on YouTube. All of the character connect to each other and interact. In fact, you will be seeing a new character in this chapter. (By the way, I decided not to include Trina Vega because I feel like since this is a drama she wouldn't fit in as much.) ENJOY! :D**

**FIX A HEART / Chapter 3**

_**~ Cat's POV ~**_

I walked into the house, feeling like I was on a cloud. I am hopelessly in love with Beck Oliver. And I have a date with him on Friday! Well, maybe not a "date" but it is close enough!

I put my backpack down by the front door and headed over to my older brother's room. He is seventeen years old, and I am sixteen years old. It had a big sign on it that read "KEEP OUT!" with a skull and crossbones beneath it. You see, my brother isn't completely mentally healthy. He's not "special" or anything, he's just ADHD and dyslexic. He's also very on edge all of the time. He's been made fun of in school since kindergarten, and my mom beat him everyday until he was about fifteen years old. Then he finally decided the only way he could get away from it all is if he locked himself in his room. He never leaves. He goes to virtual high school, and does not go out. He only eats when he's alone or it's just me and him, and the bathroom downstairs is right by his room. My room and my mom's room are upstairs. When we moved, he took his car here by himself rather than flying with us and moved all of his stuff in one day while our mom was at work

I knocked on his door. After a few seconds the door swung open, "Cat!" he shouted with a smile.

"Carlos!" I yelled back as I went in to give him a hug. He hugged me back. I love my brother so much! No matter what, he will always be there for me and I will always be there for him. He's my best friend.

He pulled away and said, "Come in. I want to hear about your first day." I was the only person Carlos was calm around.

I walked in and sat on his bed. He shut his bedroom door and sat in his spinning desk chair, facing towards me. "Well, everybody there is really nice and fun," I told him as he nodded his head, "and I made a new friend today!"

"Who?" he asked.

"A boy," I smiled brightly and blushed a rosy pink, "His name his Beck Oliver."

He looked down, "I wish I could meet him…"

I placed my hand underneath his chin and made him look at me, "You could if you'd leave your room every once in a while."

His eyes got wide and he rolled back, "No! Everybody in that piece of shit world is fucked up. I can't stand being tormented and beaten anymore, Cat!" I could see he was getting upset.

I hugged him tightly, "Shh, it's OK, Carlos. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I really did feel terrible after I said it.

"Can you get me my Funky Nut Blast please?" he asked sweetly.

I smiled at him as I pulled away, "Sure. I'll be right back." I headed out of his room and into the kitchen. I grabbed his favorite ice cream from the freezer and put his special (ADHD) medicine in it. I've been doing that for years for him. Carlos has no idea. My mom doesn't care. Suddenly, I heard the front door slam. She's home…

"CAT!" she yelled angrily, "I tripped over your fucking backpack."

I left the pint of ice cream on the counter and walked over to her. She was holding a bottle of vodka in her hand. She was really drunk. "Mom, you have stop this!" I told her as I tried to grab the bottle from her.

She looked up at me with extremely red eyes, "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, the smell of alcohol lingering on her breath.

"Coming home drunk all the time! You're constantly drinking. You're an alcoholic!" I said for what seemed like the billionth time.

She slapped me hard as hard as she could, even being intoxicated. My mom shouted at me, "Shut the fuck up! Do you wanna end up like your older brother? Constantly alone and too scared to come out of your bedroom? You talk me to like that again," she wrapped her hand tightly around my neck, "and I will put you in a hospital bed you little bitch!"

Tears began to trickle down my face. I looked around frantically for my inhaler since I'm an asthmatic. I couldn't breath! It was in my backpack. I looked back her and nodded.

"Good," she said as she threw me down on the ground. She took a big gulp of vodka. "Now, get the hell outta here before I put some more welts on your back!" she told me before she kicked me in the side.

I yelped once I felt her kick me. I got up, feeling excruciating pain, grabbed my backpack and ran upstairs. I shut the bedroom and locked it. I got my inhaler out of my backpack and took a few puffs. Once I could breath again, I grabbed a pillow, Mr. Purple (my purple giraffe), and my comforter off of my bed and went into my small closet. I locked the closet door as well. I set up everything on the floor and lied down in the darkness. I cried myself to sleep, feeling my makeup stream down my face. I've done this since my mother started beating me when I was younger. The closet felt like a safe place to me. I don't know why, but it just did.

My life is a living hell. I wish I was dead.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think! Favorite and follow as well please :D ~ XOXO Gina :) x3**


End file.
